Pensamientos de un Asesino
by Strascream
Summary: Pensamientos del Asesino en la película Ángeles y Demonios


Era un asesino, esa era su profesión. Sin embargo, no tenía planes de que eso lo convirtiese en un monstruo.

Estaba sorprendido de haber recibido un _e-mail_ de parte del Camarlengo. Y le impresionó más aún la petición que llevaba el contenido: asesinar al Papa.

A pesar de no tener muy claro su propio punto de vista religioso, Gray estaba al tanto del constante conflicto entre la religión y la ciencia. De hecho le había sorprendido que el Camarlengo le mandase un _e-mail_. Tal vez el Camarlengo mirase la situación de una forma más _gris_.

Solicito una reunión privada con Patrick McKenna (puesto que alegaba llamarse así). Se reunieron una parte poco habitada de Roma, para tener algo de privacidad. Una vez le hubo confesado sus motivos para recurrir a los servicios de un Hassassin, le dio cuenta de su gran error al pensar que McKenna veía la situación de forma neutral.

-La ciencia está atacando nuestra iglesia.-decía el Camarlengo con una visible señal de descontrol.-De seguro usted entiende. Sentiría lo mismo si estuvieran atacando la suya.

Miró vagamente desde mis zapatos hasta el espacio que los separaba en la banca en la que estábamos sentados. El Camarlengo comprendió mi silencio.

-No es necesario que usted tenga una creencia espiritual para hacerse a la idea. Solo imagine que una ideología a la que ha dedicado toda su vida se encuentra en peligro.-trató de animarme mi interlocutor.

-Bien.-dijo. Sentía lastima por el religioso, se veía que estaba destrozado. Aún así, no pensaba exhibir emociones enfrente de él. Por lo que le dije lo siguiente-: pero tendremos que acordar un precio ¿Está conforme con 5000 euros, aparte de los recursos necesarios?

-Bien.-aceptó McKenna casi al instante. No sonrió ni mostró ninguna señal de placer ante la oferta. El sabía que no era por el dinero perdido. Asesinar al Santo Padre sería lo más duró que habría afrontado. Incluso pagarle a alguien para que lo hiciese sería casi lo mismo que hacerlo él en persona.

No, era lo mismo.

* * *

"La iglesia me hizo pecador, padre". Esas palabras seguían resonando en su cabeza como campanas en plena medianoche.

No sabía si con esa frase culpaba al Camarlengo de sus actos o a su ascendencia Hassassin. Desde que tuvo suficiente edad para que su mente lo procesase, su padre le hablaba de las Cruzadas. Esas 4 guerras religiosas originadas por el afán de recuperar Tierra Santa.

Se estaba volviendo tan sangriento como sus antepasados. No disfrutaba de su profesión, solo aprovechaba lo que tenía: adiestramiento en combate y uso de armas. Pero ya tenía varias víctimas colaterales. Aunque ya había asumido la idea de tener que matar a la Guardia Suiza, su misión consistía solo en acabar con los 4 cardenales y esperaba (aunque no con total esperanza) no tener que cargar con más muertes que esas durante esa jornada. Y ahora el cuerpo del profesor Langdon yacía en la fuente junto al del cardenal.

* * *

Cuando subió al coche que le esperaba, lo primero que hice fue tomar el sobre que allí estaba: Sabía que contenía un poco de dinero. El suficiente para llegar a la Isla del Hombre y recibir su pago, el cual había transferido allá. Su jornada ya había terminado.

Cuando giró la llave en el contacto, el coche explotó.

Pudo sobrevivir unos segundos a la explosión. "Bien" pensó "Esta vez, mi jornada ya terminó´". Si lo que decía la iglesia era cierto, Dios lo estaba esperando. De ser así, solo esperaba ser digno de su misericordia.

**FIN...?**

* * *

Hassassin*: secta religiosa ismailí de Oriente Medio, activa entre los siglos VIII y XIII. Se hizo famosa a partir del XI por su actividad estratégica de asesinatos selectivos contra dirigentes políticos o militares. En ese período, tuvo su sede principal en la fortaleza de Alamut, en los montes Elburz, al norte del actual Irán (sacado de wikipedia). En si, esta es la única parte que saqué del libro.

Tal vez continúe esta historia, si tengo los reviews requeridos, y tendría que leer el libro también, puesto que (según lo que leí en Internet) el Asesino y el Hassassin son como dos personas totalmente diferentes y creo que podría escribir otro capitulo sobre él.


End file.
